Rage
by arutka2000
Summary: Jiraiya dies at the hands of Pein. What if Naruto found out?
1. Chapter 1

Rage

The shadows of a dozen ninja flew across the forest floor. The lead shinobi was a blond haired teenager wearing orange hidden by a cloak. Naruto was running as fast he could to catch up to Sasuke. The others behind him were trying to keep pace with the hyperactive boy, failing miserably. "Naruto" Kakashi called "stop for a moment. We need to rest for a second." Stopping mid-step, Naruto turned to face his teacher "We are so close sensei. We can't stop. If we do, he'll get away again!" he yelled. "Naruto!" Sakura cried "We can't catch Sasuke, if everyone is exhausted." Blinking, he started to speak when he was cut off by the med-nin "We don't have you stamina, Naruto. Even Lee would be hard-pressed to keep up with you right now. So stop and let us rest, got it?" Her last sentence was filled with barely contained anger, which got the desired response for him.

He stopped. As everyone sat to take their breather, a puff of smoke appeared out of now where. Kakashi, Sakura, and Yamato recognized it immediately. 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu?' As the smoke cleared, Kakashi made out the figures of two toads. 'Did Naruto summon them?' "Naruto, why did you summon…" "I didn't Kakashi Sensei. They just popped up on their own." With the smoke completely gone now, Naruto recognized Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, each with an item in their hands. "Hey guys why…are…you…here?" His question trailed off as he saw what the items were.

In Gamatatsu's hands was the Toad Summoning Contract. In Gamakichi's, the hitiate of the Gama Sannin, Jiraiya. It was covered in blood. Gamakichi looked up at Naruto and finally spoke "I'm so sorry Naruto." It was loud enough for everyone to hear, but no one knew what it meant as their view of the toads was blocked by Naruto's body. Seconds seemed to turn to hours for him. 'No…no it can't be. E-ero- s-sannin can't be gone.' Dropping to his knees, Naruto began to weep.

As Naruto fell to his knees, Kakashi finally got a good view of what was happening. The sight of the hitiate told him all he needed to know. 'Jiraiya-sama.' Looking behind him, he noticed that Yamato and Sakura had seen and understood as well. Kiba looked at Kakashi and asked "What's going on? What is wrong with Naruto?" Kakashi looked into the sky and without even looking at Kiba, answered his question "A great shinobi has just departed from this world Kiba." Now confused Kiba asked the question for the rest of Team 8 "Who?"

The simple question was answered by a simple answer. "Goodbye, Jiraiya-sensei." whispered Naruto. With his enhanced hearing, Kiba heard Naruto's word. "T-the Sannin J-Jiraiya is gone?" was Kiba's next intelligent question. "Yes. Jiraiya-sama is dead Kiba" answered Yamato. Working up all her courage, Hinata asked "W-why i-is N-Naruto-kun t-taking this so h-hard?" It was Sakura who answered her question "Because Hinata, Naruto was with Jiraiya for almost 3 years. They became close, like a father and son. He was one of Naruto's most precious people."

Ha could hear people outside, talking about him and Ero-sannin. He didn't care. One of few people who cared about, who was proud of him, who was precious to him…was dead. The shear weight of Jiraiya's death was crushing him. 'Why Ero-sannin? Why did you have to go? Why did you leave baa-chan and me and the village?' His thoughts soon turned to darker paths 'Who killed you? Why? Where?' "Gamakichi, who did it?" Kakashi asked. The small toad turned to the one-eyed jonin and replied "The toad that Jiraiya-sama summoned said, upon his arrival back in the summon's world, that the "Man" if you could call him that was the Akatsuki Leader."

Naruto heard every word of the exchange. Then, in one great explosion of emotion, his thoughts changed again. Outside his mind, chakra began to surge out of his body. The rest of the team jumped away as red chakra began to seep out with the blue. The amount off the Kyuubi's chakra started to increase with each moment. "Yamato, stop him. Now!" yelled Kakashi. Running through seals, Yamato stretched his hand out and yelled **"Hokage-Shiki Jijuun Jutsu Kaku'An Nitten Suishu!"**As the jutsu began to take effect, the Kyuubi's chakra exploded outward, forming four tails. **"I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY REVENGE!" **Naruto growled out. Yamato's jutsu fell apart with the amount of chakra pouring out of Naruto's body.

Four-tails and growing. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura watched in horror as the number of tails continued to increase. Five, six, and seven tails sprouted and still there seemed to be no stopping the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko from being released. Eight tails and finally, the most powerful and destructive tail of all, the ninth tail emerged. The consciousnesses of the fox and Naruto were battling each other for the control of the body. The chakra tails started flailing about and striking trees and rocks and the earth itself.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped. Instantly the rest of the ninja were ready to fight their friend if need be. Well, except one. Hinata could not bring herself to even raise her kunai. 'Please Naruto-kun stop. I don't want to see you like this. This is not you. Your kind and loving, not bloodthirsty and hateful. Please come back to me, Naruto-kun.' Naruto raised his head and ran off toward the direction of Sasuke. "We need to catch him before he kills anyone. Who doesn't deserve it of course." Following Naruto wasn't hard. The path that he tore was easy to follow through the forest.

"What do I see Itachi?" Sasuke asked, looking up into his brothers eyes "I see you **dead**." Itachi just stared at Sasuke. "Foolish little brother. Do you honestly think you can kill me?" A split second later, the sound of a Chidori filled the room. Sasuke charged his most powerful technique and charged toward Itachi. Before he could complete his attack though, the wall behind Itachi exploded. The shock on Itachi's face told Sasuke that this was not a part of his brother's plan. Taking advantage of the explosion, Sasuke Dove in for Itachi. Driving the Chidori forward, he found his brother was gone.

Until he turned around. There, holding Itachi by the throat, was a creature with nine wiping tails. Naruto. 'How did the dobe find me. And why is he trying to kill Itachi?' "Dobe, he is mine to kill. Drop him now" Sasuke said in his usual monotone. **"YOU CAN KILL HIM WHEN I'M DONE** **WITH HIM!" **The pure rage and hatred his voice startled Sasuke. 'What is going on here?' Behind him, the rest of Team 7 and 8 arrived at the scene. Sasuke turned to them with the apathy that only he could pull off and asked "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did NaruHina would be canon already and Sasuke wouldn't be an overpowered jerkoff. ... Anyways, lets get on with the story. Please Review!**

**I would also like to thank those of you who did review. I means a lot. I have tried to get it space more and fix other certain things, but they won't stay put, so... **

"Normal talk"

'Normal thought'

**"Naruto angry talk"**

**'Naruto angry thought'**

Rage

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke stares at the group of ninja standing in front of him. Several seconds had already passed and still, he got no response. 'What the hell is going on? Aren't they trying to capture me? Does this have anything to due with the Dobe? Well, if they aren't going to answer me, I'll find out myself.' Turning back to his brother and Naruto, Sasuke caught a glimpse of Itachi activating the Tsukiyomi on Naruto. What happened next was something Sasuke was not expecting.

Instead of Naruto falling to the ground either unconscious or in great pain, Itachi moaned in fear. 'T-tsukiyomi failed. Not only did it fail, he turned it back on me' Itachi thought. He shivered as he thought about what the blond-haired jinchuriki had done to him.

_Flashback_

_Itachi was staring up at Naruto, who was being restrained. "For the next 72 hours" Itachi started "you will be tortured by"__**"Shut up" **__Naruto growled __**"How about I torture you. What do you think of that?!" **__And with that Itachi suddenly found himself being restrained. 'How did he do this?' he thought 'no one should be able to reverse Tsukiyomi.' Looking up at Naruto, Itachi found not a boy, but a very large nine-tailed fox. 'W-what is that? Is that the…' __**"Do you like what I can do I my mind Itachi?" **__Naruto interrupted. __**"I can that the appearance of anything I want. Like the bastard sealed inside of me." **__"And what do you plan to do Naruto-kun? Are you going to tickle me to death with those tails?" Itachi asked smugly. __**"No Itachi. I am going to do far more than that."**_

_In an instant one of the tails pierced Itachi's stomach. Another one found its was into his shoulder, followed by a second to his other shoulder. Two more sought out his kneecaps. The remaining tails wrapped around each of Itachi's limbs and began to pull. Itachi screamed in excruciating pain as each one was yanked off. He watched as Naruto approached him and drove a clawed hand into hi chest and pull out his still beating heart. The young man showed it to Itachi before whispering into his ear __**"71 hours, 59 minuets and 59 seconds to go"**__ before the process began to repeat itself._

_Flashback end_

"**Now. You are going to tell me where the Akatsuki base is. Or do I have to do that to you in the real world?" **Naruto asked the elder Uchiha. Shakily, Itachi looked into the blonds and spoke "A-amegakure. The main base is in Amegakure." Naruto scanned his eyes, looking for deception. Finding none, he tossed Itachi off to the side and began to run toward the focus of his intense rage. **'I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!' **was the thought that Naruto had running through his mind like a mantra.

Kakashi looked at his wayward student and back to the rest of the group. "You all go after Naruto. I'll stay here and take care of this." Everyone but Sakura nodded and took off after said blond. "Sakura, I gave you an order. Now follow it." Sakura looked at Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei, you are going to need some help because here come's Itachi's partner." The cycloptic jonin nodded in agreement. He looked back at Sasuke "well, are you going to kill your brother or not?" he readied a kunai, incase that he tried to go after Naruto. Sasuke realized that his brother was indeed still in the room.

Walking over to his clan's killer, Sasuke pulled out the Kusanagi. He raised it and swung down but stopped just short of Itachi's neck. "Why did you stop foolish little brother?" he inquired. "Don't tell me you can't go through with it. If that is the reason, then your hatred is still not strong enou…" Kakashi and Sakura looked on as the head of Uchiha Itachi rolled across the ground. "I have avenged my clan now" was all Sasuke said to the now lifeless body. Turning to his old sensei, Sasuke allowed an irritated look to set itself upon his face. "Will one of you _please_ tell me what the hell is up with the dobe?" The one question that really mattered at the moment and no one had answered him.

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the doors behind Sasuke were blown open, revealing Hoshigaki Kisame. He took one step forward before he collapsed on the ground. Dead. Several deep slash wounds adorned his now mutilated back. Suigetsu emerged from the shadows carrying Zabuza's sword "Well, looks like I've added another sword to my collection." Suigetsu picked up Samahada and slung it across his back. "Suigetsu you are a bastard. You didn't even let me get a strike in on him. Now how am I supposed to prove myself to Sasuke-kun?" Karin roared at the water-like boy. "Oh, I don't know Karin" Suigetsu started "You could always get down on your knees and…" Suigetsu never got to finish his sentence, as Karin bashed his head with her fist.

"Kakashi-sensei, was I like before?" Sakura asked. Said silver-haired jonin looked over at his pink-haired student and replied "Kind of." That was all Sakura needed to know. If he said anymore, he'd end up back in the hospital. Jugo entered behind Karin and shrugged as Sasuke looked at him. Sighing, Sasuke turned back to Kakashi "Once more: What is going on with Naruto?" he asked calmly, as inside he was ready to kill the pervert he had called sensei. "The reason Naruto is acting like that Sasuke is because the leader of Akatsuki killed Jiraiya-sama. The one that has trained Naruto for last couple of years." To say Sasuke was a little shocked would be an understatement. To become that powerful over the death of one person was unbelievable to Sasuke.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to understand Sasuke." Sakura said to him. Kakashi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 'You truly have grown up to be a true ninja Sakura.' Sasuke was broken out of his contemplation by the sound of explosions in the distance. "Looks like they have encountered enemy shinobi. Team Hebi, move out." Sasuke's orders had been given and were to be obeyed without question. "Let's go Sakura" Kakashi said as Sasuke and his team left. She nodded and followed her sensei out of the building.

Behind them, something happened to the corpus of Uchiha Itachi. His Mangekyo Sharingan came to life and flashed before dying completely. Miles away, at The Valley of the End, an orange masked figure sat atop a statue. A Sharingan eye looked out at the damage the valley had taken during the last battle here. 'Just one more' he thought.

Sasuke, his team, Sakura, and Kakashi caught up with the rest of the group who were still far behind Naruto. "Kakashi-senpai, we can't seem to catch up to to him. He's just to fast" said Yamato "unless someone can catch up to him and/or slow him down, we will lose his trail." Kakashi looked over at Kiba and Akamaru, who both nodded in agreement. "I'll go." Everyone looked back at Sasuke as though he had grown a second head. "You aren't going to try to kill him again, are you Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. All he got was an "I'll try not to." Before he could activate his seal though, he was knock down and backwards.

Above him stood an angry Hyuuga Hinata, Byakugan activated. "You will not harm Naruto-kun unless you absolutely have to! Do you understand Uchiha-teme!" she yelled. No one, not even her teammates had heard her yell like that. Sasuke got the point. Activating his Heaven Seal to level 2, he flew off toward the enraged jinchuriki. Teams 7 and 8 were horrified by what Sasuke had turned into. 'And people think that Naruto is a monster' was their collective thought.

Naruto tore through several more clones made by the Akatsuki leader. His tails flailed about and destroyed dozens more. He stopped as a scent he knew well appeared behind him. **"Teme." **"Dobe" Naruto swung his fist around to hit the Uchiha, only to strike air. "I'm not here to kill you Naruto. I'm here to slow you down. The others are worried that you will do something stupid and get yourself killed" Sasuke spoke with an even voice. He knew to well that Naruto could most likely kill him right now. **"Don't care. Get revenge, for ero-sannin"** Naruto grunted out. The clones had only enraged Naruto even more, for they were in the likeness of Jiraiya.

"Naruto, if you won't stop on your own, I will make you stop" Sasuke said as he ran through several seals, charging a Chidori. Naruto stared at the winged figure before him. He stretched out both of his hands and formed two Rasengans.

The distinct impression of deja-vu settled between them. One or the other would stop here. The only question was, who?

* * *

**Don't you hate cliffhangers? Please don't throw me into the fire place over this. Just review and then we can talk about punishment for me.**

**I will also have a poll on whether Sasuke should live or die in my forum on my profile. Go and vote. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did NaruHina would be canon already and Sasuke wouldn't be an overpowered jerkoff. ... Anyways, lets get on with the story. Please Review!**

**I would also like to thank those of you who did review. I means a lot. I have tried to get it space more and fix other certain things, but they won't stay put, so... **

"Normal talk"

'Normal thought'

**"Naruto angry talk"**

**'Naruto angry thought'**

* * *

Rage

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke stood before Naruto, ready to strike if need be. But his Chidori paled in comparison to even one of the Rasengans held by the blond shinobi. 'I'm gonna die here, aren't I.' Sasuke thought 'If one of those even grazes me its game over.' Naruto just silently stared at the Uchiha, his eyes waiting for the slightest movement. The feral look upon his face promised death.

Konan stared emotionlessly at the corpus of her one-time sensei. The man had taught her, Yahiko, and Nagato the basics of being ninja. He had cared for them when they had lost everything and everyone they loved and cared about. And now, he was dead. Simple as that. 'He should have known better then to fight Pein-sama' she thought. Thinking back, she realized that, at the end of his life, Jiraiya was quite calm. 'Its as if he knew something. Something important.' Her thoughts were cut short as Pein, the "leader" of Akatsuki, approached her. "Konan, why are you here? You should be resting." His voice held no detectable emotion. Konan turned around to see which "Pein" she was talking to.

'Of course it had to be Yahiko's body.' The first body that Nagato had taken to be a part of "Pein", was their childhood friend. He hadn't agreed with what Nagato had suggested they should do to bring peace to the world. So Nagato attacked and killed one of the only people he had ever cared about without remorse.

_Flashback_

_Yahiko walked into the living room of the home that the three of them shared. "You said you wanted to talk to me Nagato?" he asked, slightly confused. Nagato looked over at him "Please sit down Yahiko. This might take some time." Yahiko sat down on the chair closest to him and looked back to Nagato "Okay. So, what do you need" he asked innocently. From the other room, Konan stood as still as possible. She wanted to hear what Nagato wanted to tell Yahiko. 'Its not fair that they talk without me' she thought 'I am just a part of this group as Yahiko.' She turned her attention back the conversation at hand._

"_Yahiko, do you remember when we promised to grow up and stop all the pointless wars? To keep what happened to us, from happening again?" he paused to let Yahiko answer. "Yes" said Yahiko "I do remember that promise. But what do that have to do with our conversation?" Nagato stared at his friend and activated his Rinnegan "I have figured out a solution to our problem." Yahiko gasped, as did Konan. 'He figured out a way to stop wars from happening?' they both thought. "H-how do we do it then, Nagato?" sputtered the young man. _

"_We stop wars by making sure that there are no people to start them" said Nagato, who sounded like he had stated the obvious. "What?!" screamed Yahiko. "You can't just kill all of those people. They might not want to fight, but they have no choice because of orders. Besides how would you do that?! Even you don't have the power to stop the world, Nagato!" Nagato's face remained completely void of emotion. But after a moments silence, Nagato turned to the window and stared out of it. "Isn't it obvious Yahiko" he started "we use the power of the Biju. We capture them, seal them into something powerful enough to hold and control them, and when were ready, attack the shinobi villages."_

_Yahiko's breath caught in his throat. 'H-he's gone crazy,' he thought 'completely mad!' " Nagato" Yahiko started "that is the most absolutely insane plan I have ever heard! I mean even if you had this "thing" to hold the Biju in, how would you capture them?!"_

_Nagato looked over and sighed. "We started an organization made up of S-Rank missing-nin. Only the most powerful can join. Then with their help, we capture the beasts one by one. It is fairly simple." Yahiko was stunned. His friend had gone insane. And not the funny kind of insane where they are entertaining. This kind of insane was the scary kind. The kind were people started killing for fun or some type of gain. "You've completely lost it Nagato. There's no way I'll help you in your insane goal!" _

_In the next instant, Yahiko was run through by Nagato's blade. "That was a very poor choice Yahiko. I thought you of all people would help me to put an end to all the unnecessary deaths war causes." As the life faded from Yahiko's eyes, Nagato turned to look at the farthest door way. Konan seized up. 'What if he does that to me?!' Konan thought. She had heard the entire conversation. The shock of Nagato's idea, as well as the murder of Yahiko at Nagato's hands had rooted her to the spot. _

_Nagato made his way to the door. He knew Konan would try to spy on the meeting between him and Yahiko. 'I wonder if she will make the right choice?' he thought to himself. Entering the doorway, Nagato turned and made eye contact with the blue-haired woman. "What do you choose, Konan? Will you join me or will you end up like Yahiko over there?" His question was clear. Live or die. Konan finally regained control of her body and immediately dropped to her knees "I will help you Nagato." _

_He nodded and turned to walk back towards Yahiko's body but stopped. "My name is no longer Nagato, Konan" he spoke "my name now is Pein." Konan didn't bother to look up at him. She just kept staring at the floor. "What do you want done with the b-body, Pein-sama?" she finally asked. "I have plans for Yahiko's body, Konan. Big plans."_

_Flashback end_

After they had created Akatsuki, Konan had no choice but to continue severing her one time friend. She became used to the killing and, over time, became numb to all emotion. Just like Pein. "What do you want done with his body?" she asked, already knowing what he was going to do. "Destroy it." A very simple command. Konan had not expected that. 'I thought he was going to use it for himself.' "Very well Pein-sama. It shall be done." Deep inside Konan, an emotion stirred. 'He may have been our enemy at the end' she thought 'but he deserves a proper burial. Without his Naga – I mean Pein-sama would have never gotten to where he is.'

This would be their undoing.

Sasuke and Naruto had been staring at each other for minuets now. One was waiting for the other to make a move. 'If I want to even survive this, I need to end it quickly' Sasuke told himself. Inside, however, he knew he couldn't win. Even without the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko coursing through his body, Naruto's sheer determination would over power Sasuke. 'But I have to try.'

For his part, Naruto stood there, completely silent. The fact the Uchiha stood in his way was just angering Naruto even more. A voice in the back of his mind told him to kill the teme and continue on. But another voice was telling him to stop. Obviously, that voice was being ignored. Yet ever thought it was ignored, it did have some control over Naruto's overall actions.

In the real world, Naruto's body twitched. He then charged Sasuke, running at full speed. The Uchiha never knew what hit him. One Rasengan met the Chidori head on. It destroyed it. The other made its way to Sasuke's stomach. The Uchiha saw this and closed his eyes as hard as he could, waiting for death to over take him. They were suddenly wide open in pain as he felt Naruto's fist embed itself in his gut. He didn't know why the dobe hadn't killed him, but he was glad that Naruto didn't. 'Ha…knew you… didn't… have it… in you…' was Sasuke last conscious thought.

Naruto let Sasuke's body hit the ground. He was alive but probably in a great deal of pain, if not unconscious. Later, Naruto wouldn't be able to tell why he hadn't killed Sasuke when he had a perfectly good reason. He'd just shrug and say "He deserved a second chance."

Back in the here and now, Naruto turned his away from Sauske and continued towards Amegakure. His goal: either the death of all the Akatsuki or…the complete destruction of the village.

* * *

**So, what do you think of that? Yet another cliffhanger. You all probably want to kill right now, don't you?**

**Anyways, please review and expect Chapter 4 out soon.**

**And for those of you confused, the little voice that is being ignored is the reason Sasuke is still alive. Its Naruto's rational thought. Should be obvious, given his current condition.**

**Till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did NaruHina would be canon already and Sasuke wouldn't be an overpowered jerkoff. ... Anyways, lets get on with the story. Please Review!**

**Me:**** I would also like to thank those of you who did review. I means a lot. I have tried to get it space more and fix other certain things, but they won't stay put, so... **

**Me:****Also, some of you maybe wondering what happened to the amazing fishy wonder (Kisame). Well I'll put it in the next chapter. Please tell me what you want done with him: Live or Die. Tell me or I'll sick fish face on you.**

**Kisame: Rawrrrrr! Jaws want food.**

**Me: See?**

"Normal talk"

'Normal thought'

**"Naruto angry talk"**

**'Naruto angry thought'**

'**Kyuubi Thoughts'**

Rage

**Chapter 4**

Pein looked out at the village he had conquered when he grew up. Amegakure was a village that had been locked in a civil war for years. When Pein came, he fought for the rebels side and when they won. Upon their victory, the villagers and ninja alike swore allegiance to Pein and believed that he was a god. When they looked at him, whenever they could, they saw their salvation and future.

When Pein looked at them, he saw cannon fodder. Tools to be used to bring peace to the world, whether they saw it or not. He knew that they would follow his orders even if they were suicidal. They were blindly loyal and that was all he needed.

Pein stood upon the roof of a building. Before him stood the entire population of Ame, civilian and Shinobi alike. He could see the shine of admiration in their eyes, all directed at him. 'Lets begin shall we' he thought. "People of Ame" he started "There is a great demon coming to kill me." He waited as that fact settled in. "He comes to destroy me and the entire village. He wishes nothing but death upon us all."

One shinobi shouted "But you are a god. He cannot defeat you!" Applause erupted from the assembled people. Pein raised his hand to quite the crowd. "A god I may be, but this demon is of such great power that even I would fall to his strength if I did not have time" he said to them. "How can we stop it then?" the single question dropped the crowds spirits.

"My people if you hold it off for a little while, that will buy some time for me to complete a jutsu that will destroy the demon" Pein said. "Will you sacrifice your lives to help me finish off this demon once and for all?" he asked of them. A chorus of "Hai!!" answered his question. 'Such pitifully easy minds to influence' Pein thought 'but the pawns should be able to whittle the Kyuubi down just enough for those of us remaining to capture him.'

The village of Amegakure prepared to fight the demon that threatened their lives.

Naruto was racing at unimaginable speeds toward Ame. He was getting closer to the revenge that he craved. **'Soon' **he thought. Every minute he continued to grow in strength. Every minute he came closer to his destiny.

Sasuke opened his eyes. 'Is this heaven?' he asked himself. Kakashi stood over him, Sharingan blazing. 'Guess not.' He tried to stand up but found that he couldn't. Looking down, he saw the reason. A patch of pink hair was all he needed to understand. "So" Kakashi started casually "He beat the crap out of you, huh?" It was a rhetorical question.

The Uchiha looked up at the man. "Kind of obvious" he deadpanned "Only one hit and boom, I was down. He could have killed me and yet he didn't."

"That is because Naruto, no matter what, can see the good in people even if they have fallen down a horrible path like yours Uchiha-teme." Everyone turned to look at Hinata. 'Holy Crap' was the single thought on their minds. Not exactly something one would hear from Hinata of all people.

"Still, he had every right to" Sasuke said to no one in particular. The only one who understood was Kakashi and that was because he found Naruto after the fight at the Valley of the End. 'At least the kid feels remorse for putting that hole in Naruto's chest' he thought.

"Well, now that we know that we can't stop him; may I suggest we continue to follow him?" Yamato asked. Kakashi nodded, picked up Sasuke and jumped off. The others followed right behind him.

Naruto stopped moving and looked off into the distance. There, about 850 meters away, he could see the building of Ame. His revenge was at hand. But before he continued onward, he could make out dozens or even hundreds of figures. **"The more for the slaughter" **Naruto spoke to himself. Deep in the recesses of his mind, the Kyuubi watched him. **'Even I would not fall so far into madness. Foolish boy, he may very well be the end of me.'** It would wait until the right time to arrive and when it did, the mighty nine-tailed fox would have Naruto's body for its own.

After observing the people for a few more minutes, Naruto moved. Running flat out, he covered nearly 700 meters in just under ten seconds. Only one villager saw his coming and it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Which happened to be just a few more seconds longer then the rest of the group. A boy, covered completely in red chakra that took the form of a fox with nine tails.

The most terrifying part though, were the eyes. Blood red and slitted pupils, they held nothing but images of his death.

Naruto pulled his claw out of the last villagers gut. He watched as the last sliver of life left the man. Marching into the village, he could feel the bloodlust rolling of the people. **'They want to attack me? Well, let them come. They will a die just like the others' **he thought.

In an instant dozens of civilians and shinobi alike jumped out of their hiding spots and attacked Naruto. The ninja let off jutsu after jutsu, while Naruto stood still. Smoke began to build up and eventually, rendered him completely invisible. One brave villager walked up to the billowing cloud and turned around to pronounce that the demon was dead.

Suddenly he heard gasps and felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he stared at his own heart for a few seconds before collapsing. He was dead before he hit the ground. Naruto began to cackle insanely and dropped the man's heart, letting him drop the man too. The people readied their weapons again, waiting to attack. "**Come at me. If you dare" **Naruto called out.

"For Pein-sama! For our God!" cried the villagers and shinobi alike and charged Naruto. The tails behind him twitched, then launched out from behind him. They began to skewer, slice and, shred people, leaving a gory and bloody mess. More pawns in Pein's little game would be lost in the same manner as Naruto advanced through the village, leaving his path through Ame very visible.

He soon found himself in the middle of the town. He looked around, hoping there would be more for him to kill. A noise caught his attention. It was the sound of clapping. Naruto looked up and found himself face to face with several men he had never seen before. Men whose eyes had circles in them. "So, this is the great Kyuubi? I've heard so much about you" Pein said "and looking at what you did to this village's people, you must be very upset" he spoke mockingly.

Naruto caught the mocking, but made no move whatsoever to respond. He just stared at the one that had talked. When he got no response, Yahiko/Pein looked over at the other bodies. He nodded and they all dropped into different taijutsu stances. Naruto fell into his own unique stance while the tails began to flail about wildly, anticipating the violence to come.

Underground Zetsu waited. The Leader's orders were to wait until the jinchuriki was weakened enough, then drag him down to the sealing chamber and restrain him. Both sides of him felt uneasy about the near future. But he would follow Pein-samas orders, even if he wasn't the real leader of Akatsuki.

The orange masked man that had been sitting a top a statue at the Valley of the End was now walking at a leisurely pace. He was making his way back to Amegakure for a reunion. 'I have been waiting for this day for a long time. Many years of planning just for this moment alone' he thought.

A voice in the back of his mind suddenly broke his train of thought before being squashed. 'Annoying pest. So I took his body. Its not like he was putting it to good use.' Tobi continued to walk towards the village all the while thinking about what he would say to the two last connections he had left to this world.

**And there you have it. Ch 4 is done with. I know you people may hate for all the cliffhangers but really, come on. If I didn't, some of you may not become hooked to see what happens next. Am I right?**

**Oh and don't forget to tell me what you want done with ol' fish face. If you want him dead or alive. Which ever wins will get a flashback from either Team Hebi's POV or Kisame's POV. So, please vote!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did NaruHina would be canon already and Sasuke wouldn't be an overpowered jerkoff. ... Anyways, lets get on with the story. Please Review!**

**Me:**** I would also like to thank those of you who did review. I means a lot. I have tried to get it space more and fix other certain things, but they won't stay put, so... **

**Me:****Well, guess what? Since only two people said what I should do with tuna breath, I've decided to side with one of them. Can you guess who?**

**Readers:****He becomes fish sticks?**

**Me:****Of course. So Kisame, ready to bite the big one (die for you idiots)?**

**Kisame:****Why do I have to DIE!?**

**Me:****Because without Itachi, you are pretty much useless. I've always wondered what Shark-Fin Soup tastes like.**

**Kisame:****gulps and runs off **

**Me:****Yes! That's right, run fishy fishy! I coming for you! Well I'll see you all soon. Get back here and face death like a ma…….. man-like thing.**

"Normal talk"

'Normal thought'

**"Naruto angry talk"**

**'Naruto angry thought'**

'**Jutsu"**

"_**Hello. Black side of Zetsu"**_

"Hello. White side of Zetsu"

" I can't believe he left us behind!" Suigetsu yelled "We go through the trouble of helping him and what do we get? We're forgotten!" Karin looked back at him, then turned away. She wouldn't admit it, but Suigetsu had a point. 'How dare Sasuke-kun forget about us like that!' she thought.

"Maybe it had something to do with that massive amount a demonic chakra we felt earlier?" replied Jugo. The animals told him that the source of the chakra was very close to Sasuke. It had also moved away very fast, toward a shinobi village. One that smelled of lots of rain. "Jugo, if your talking to the animals again I'm going to have Suigetsu here kill them all!" Karin yelled at the much taller and _much_ stronger (than her) man. Suigetsu snorted "What makes you think I'll do anything for you, you ugly bitch?" he asked.

Karin stopped and started twitching. "W-what did you just call me?!!"

Suigetsu looked over to her and repeated himself "I said you are a U-G-L-Y B-I-T-C-H! There. Did you understand that this time!?"

"Oh, that's it water-boy! I'm going to kill you!" Karin raged at the water drinking young man. "Rrrrright. And just how do you plan to do that? You don't even have a weapon and I've got two of the legendary swordsmen swords" Suigetsu responded smugly.

_Flashback_

_Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin stand by and watch as Sasuke continues onward towards his brother. "Hoshigaki Kisame and his great sword Samehada" Suigetsu says looking at Kisame. Seeing the surprised and confused look on the fish mans face Suigetsu continues "Do you remember me? I'm Houzuki Mangetsu's brother…Houzuki Suigetsu." _

_Understanding passed over Kisame's face. "Are you now? I didn't even recognize you! You've really grown Suigetsu." Suigetsu beamed with excitement "Since we're stuck here waiting for Sasuke, what say we kill some time?" He began pulling the sword of Momochi Zabuza from his back "Let's have a little fun, Kisame-sempai!"_

_Kisame readied Samehada. "I see you haven't lost your mischievous streak…All right, I'll gladly shave a few layers off you!" he said, accepting the challenge. _

_Off to the side, Jugo and Karin looked on as the two swordsmen began to circle each other. "Suigetsu…" Jugo began "are you sure about this? Your ignoring Sasuke's orders…" he trailed off. Karin thought to herself 'Grow a back bone you lazy oaf!' Sure, she knew that he could go crazy at any minute and kill all of them without breaking a sweat but he was such a lazy wimp in between bouts of insanity. _

"_No worry Jugo. Sasuke said stay here. I'm staying here. We're just having a little "Sparring" match, that's all." Inwardly, Suigetsu's thoughts were slightly different 'Once I kill him, I'll have another of the legendary swords of the mist.' _

_Both combatants stopped circling and stood still. In a flash, the two mighty weapons struck each other. The great slashing Hocho Kubriki meet the powerful shaving Samehada. "I see you've been practicing Suigetsu" Kisame said. "Heh, thanks Kisame-sempai. I've only had it for a few weeks at most. I spent the last couple of years of my life as one of Orochimaru's experiments." _

"_Don't tell me you went willingly to him? If you did, then you shame not only Zabuza's name by caring his sword but your brothers name as well the rest of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" Kisame asked. 'He always did give me the creeps.' _

"_No! Ewww! That is really sick sempai. No, he took me from Kiri after the Mizukage declared all of you enemies of the village. Although I never liked him he did give me some interesting abilities" replied Suigetsu. "Well then, you can show me now if you would like Suigetsu." That sealed Kisame's fate._

_With that, Suigetsu charged forward, bringing Hocho Kubriki down on Kisame's head. The fish man dodged to the right and brought Samehade up to shred the gaki to ribbons. It touched Suigetsu's body and began to pass right threw it like it was "water…" Kisame watched as his sword went right threw and could not for the life of him figure out how that had happened._

_Suddenly Suigetsu's voice rang through his mind 'he did give me some interesting abilities'. "So, is this one of your special powers Suigetsu?" Kisame asked. It really was amazing. "Hai. I can either turn my whole body into water, change a single part of it to water as you have just seen, and…" he trailed off as he ran through a number of hand seals. _

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"__ yelled Suigetsu. Kisame looked around and began to laugh. "Kid there's no water around he…" he was cut off as he was knocked back by the water dragon. 'Where did that come from?' he thought to himself. _

_He watched as the water started moving back towards Suigetsu. Sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 'His arm…' The water snaked its way up Suigetsu's body and reformed into an arm. "Let's see, where was I. Oh yes!" he snapped his finger "I can also use parts of my body for the Suiton jutsu. You know, water can be so hard to find sometimes." _

_The smirk on the kids face was pissing Kisame off. 'I'm getting tired of this' he thought. Kisame shot forward as fast as his body could take him, pulled his arm back and cut through Suigetsu's body. All the way through. 'Heh, that should take care of that.' _

_His attention was caught by laughter. There before him stood two Suigetsu. "Just to let you know Kisame-sempai, changing by body to water doesn't take any chakra." Kisame froze. 'If it doesn't use chakra, then Samehada is useless. I'm just cutting through water!' He now knew he might not live through this. _

"_I think we should end this Kisame" said Suigetsu. Kisame noticed that he did not add the "sempai" at the end. 'Well at least I get to go out with a bang' he thought. "Okay. Lets do this!" The two Suigetsu charged Kisame. One swung and he blocked with Samehada. The other got behind him and swung. _

_The head of Hoshigaki Kisame fell to the ground with a toothy grin adorning his face right up to the end. His body collapsed right beside it._

_The Suigetsus walked up to each other and melded back together. He approached the fallen body of the missing-nin. Returning Hocho Kubriki to his back, he reached down and picked up Samehada. 'Two down, five to go' Suigetsu thought._

"_Well now that you've had your fun Suigetsu, let's go catch up to Sas…" A burst of demonic chakra all but knocked the three of them over. "What was that?!" Karin cried. "What ever it was, it was close by. So let us go find out" Jugo responded quietly, in his own slightly demented way. The look in his eyes didn't help either._

_Suigetsu sealed his newly aquired sword into a scroll, and nodded to Jugo. The three members of Team Hebi jump off to the source of the demonic chakra._

_Flashback_

"So what's you point? You think that with two butter knives, you can beat me? I was in charge of a lab of Orochimaru's. You were just an experiment. You do the math!" Karin yelled viciously. "Don't hold that over me bitch! I'm twice as powerful, if not three times stronger than you! You. Can't. Beat. ME!" Suigetsu roared back. He quickly unsealed Samehada and grabbed the handle with his other hand.

Karin pulled out two kunai and prepared herself. 'All I can do is out think him and outmaneuver him. Hopefully I'll live through this.' She watched as Suigetsu charged her and she readied her kunai. When he got close enough she crouched, catching him by surprise. She brought her kunai up to impale the water boy when they were both picked up and slammed into the ground.

Rising out of the dirt, they caught a glimpse of Jugo. He had entered his one of his insane moments. Or so they thought. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Jugo roared "WE WILL NOT FIGHT AMONGST OURSELVES! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" The other two nodded dumbly.

Karin put her kunai away, Suigetsu resealed Samehada, and Jugo returned to his normal quiet, animal talking self.

Naruto glared at a Pein. The Peins glared right back. Without a word, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the one who absorbed jutsu. He punched it as hard as possible and as it went skidding across the ground, the other four (remember, Jiraiya got one before he died) charged Naruto. His tails began to flail about, anticipating the violence to come. As summoning body got close enough, two tails shot out and grabbed it. At the same time, two more grabbed the body of Hanzo.

Naruto rammed them into to each other. They hit the ground but rebounded before Naruto landed. He had planned to impale them with his tails. They returned to Yahiko/Pein's side, as did the absorber. "You are much faster than I expected" Pein said to Naruto. 'I have vastly underestimated him. No matter, I am a god and I will not lose to this trash.'

Sending each body a set of instructions, Pein prepared to end this battle before it continued any further. Dashing around Naruto, the bodies of Pein took up positions and began running through seals. **"Goseikou Shoheki: Mugen Itami"** all five Pein's yelled.

A blue barrier rose up from them, trapping Naruto inside. Suddenly, from the inside portion of the barrier, several dozen spear-like weapons formed, impaled him, and jammed themselves into the ground. 'They will hold him down, while Zetsu prepares to incapacitate the jinchuriki' Pein thought. Beneath the ground Zetsu was preparing a poison that would paralyze the boy.

"_**So, it has come to this"**_ said the black side. "Yes, it has. Soon Pein-sama's plan will come to fruition and the world will be at peace" said the white side. Zetsu ended his hand movements on the snake seal. He put his hands on the spears that entered the ground and quietly said **"Mokuton: Doku Funsha"** The poison that he had been working on flowed out of his hands and into the spears.

The poison followed the spear and seeped into Naruto's bloodstream. As it began to weaken him, the Kyuubi's chakra started to burn it out of his body. In no time all trace of the poison was gone. Naruto continued to glare at Pein. His tails began to twitch and flail, then without warning, struck the barrier.

Repeatedly.

Pein could feel the barrier beginning to fail. 'This shouldn't be possible. He shouldn't be able to move.' An emotion suddenly washed over him. An emotion that he had not felt in a very long time.

Fear.

Naruto could feel the barrier faltering, could feel his prey's resolve dropping like a rock, and could feel victory at hand. Just one more thing to take care of before killing that man.

Pulling back all his tails, Naruto focused on the weakest point and attacked. Nine chakra tails struck the center of this spot and the whole barrier shattered. Pein watched as it collapsed into millions of tiny pieces. Naruto then shoved his fist into the ground, searching for the creature beneath it.

'**FOUND YOU!'**Naruto thought as he located Zetsu. Grabbing the plant-like man, he yanked him out of the ground and slammed him into the surface.**"Time to die little bug!" ** Naruto roared. **'Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Kitsune' **the seals ran through Naruto's mind ending on **'Tiger! "Yokai Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **Naruto said in as little a voice as possible,

The two sides of Zetsu watched in morbid fascination as the super-heated fire ball rapidly approach. In sudden clarity both personalities thought the same thing 'Shit.' His life came to an end moments later. The heat incinerated even the tiniest bit of his body.

He turned to Pein.**"YOU'RE NEXT!!!"**

* * *

**And there you have it. I bet those of you reading this are pissed as hell. I know what your thinking "what's with all the cliffhangers?" right? Its just the way I right. So don't forget to review. Or I'll sick Naruto on you!**

**Naruto: RAHHHH! Just kidding!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did NaruHina would be canon already and Sasuke wouldn't be an overpowered jerkoff. ... Anyways, lets get on with the story. Please Review!**

**Me:**** I would also like to thank those of you who did review. I means a lot. I have tried to get it space more and fix other certain things, but they won't stay put, so... **

**I'd like to give a response to some of these reviews I've gotten.**

**RasenganFin:****You are a very strange man. While it is an interesting idea (you all know what I mean), but I won't do it. At least not in the way you described it.**

**T.E.Rankin:****My good, good, friend. You know very well why I cliffhanger every chapter. Do you think everyone else has figured it out yet?**

**The High Demon Lord:****Kisame had to die because without Itachi, well….He's kinda useless. **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:****The SasuSaku is possible. The PeinKonan…well, I'll let the story explain. **

**Me:****Okay. I'm done.**

"Normal talk"

'Normal thought'

**"Naruto angry talk"**

**'Naruto angry thought'**

"**Jutsu"**

'_**Kyuubi'**_

Pein broke into a cold sweat. Before him, stood the most powerful being in the world. 'I-I-I am a god! I cannot lose!' he thought. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Pein roared as all five bodies charged Naruto.

Naruto watched as his prey charged him in one last desperate attempt to kill him. **'Pitiful.' **He then crouched down, wrapped his tails around his body and waited. He had a little surprise waiting for this man when he finished attacking.

Kakashi and the rest of the Teams 7 and 8 arrived at the gates of Amegakure. The corpuses of villagers and shinobi alike where strewn about. The smell of blood was thick in the air. "W-What happened here?" Sakura asked, frightened of the answer. Kakashi was surveying the ruined village when Akamaru began to bark.

"Are you sure, Akamaru?" Kiba turned to Kakashi "Akamaru says that the entire area smells like Naruto". Kakashi sighed, 'What have you done Naruto?'

Pein charged Naruto with every ounce of strength in his bodies. He landed several blows that sent the young jinchuriki backwards several feet. Naruto came to a stop and brought his hands up to make his favorite seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto roared as one hundred clones formed. Pein felt like laughing 'Clones? What does he think they will do?' His mirth suddenly became confusion as the clones dispelled. The cloud of smoke obscured the vision of all the Pein's. The chakra absorbing body caught the first signs of movement.

'**Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.' ****"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Naruto cried.

A massive fireball erupted from the cloud. 'Such a simple Jutsu will not…' Pein's thoughts were cut off by another yell **"Goukakyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** The single fireball became a wall of fire. 'What!' Pein thought. The amount of chakra in the jutsu was an impossible amount, even for Pein.

The chakra absorbing body never had a chance.

'How can that boy drop so much chakra into a jutsu like that so effortlessly?' Pein thought. With only four bodies left, he needed to be careful about how he fought. Naruto watched as his prey regrouped. **'YOU WILL DIE!' **he internally raged. Quickly choosing a new target, Naruto had the chakra tails form into one giant fist.

The target was the Pein/Hanzo body. Pein watched as the jinchuriki created a enormous fist with the tails. 'Now what? He is going to take Hanzo's body with only brute force? Whatever he is doing I must be careful.' he thought. Pein hadn't counted on the boy knowing a strategy like that.

As Naruto rushed to meet his new opponent head on, he began to make handseals. The fist impacted the ground in front of Pein/Hanzo.

The blast was seen by Teams 7 and 8. "That must be where Naruto is. Let's go everyone" Kakashi said. Sakura and Hinata had already taken the lead. Sasuke ran beside Kakashi. 'Don't you dare die Naruto' he thought.

The crater was massive. The entire center of the village was gone. Pein/Yahiko observed the damage to the area surrounding the crater. There was surprisingly little. 'Like the attack was a diver…' Again his thoughts were cut off by Naruto's voice

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!"**

He looked down to see the crater rapidly filling with water from Naruto's mouth.

Pein/Hanzo had been caught off guard and was now desperately trying to climb out of the water. 'Why does this water seem so heavy?' he thought. Suddenly it hit him.

'Suirou no Justsu'

"**Suirou no Jutsu!"**

Naruto held the water prison and watched as his prey tried to fight his way out. A half-seal later and a kage bunshin stood next to him. The clone then took his hand and held the water, while the original took his out. Naruto walked a few steps from the clone and his prey. He turned to face them, while forming more seals.

"**Raiton: Dendou Menshoku!"** A mass of electricity started to crackle around his hand. **"Die!" **Naruto drove the charged hand into the water prison. The clone released itself just as the hand made contact, while Pein/Hanzo was still trapped inside. 'NO!' he cried before he fried and died.

The final sparks dissipated as the body fell into the new lake. Naruto watched it sink lower and lower until it left his view.

The remaining three Pein bodies made their own separate seals.

"**Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu!"**

"**Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu!"**

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

The three massive dragon shaped element jutsu were fired straight at Naruto. **'Idiots'** he thought. If they believed that he hadn't learned an ultimate defense in his training, then they mistaken. With only a few feet left to go, Naruto began to spin.

"**Kaiten!"**

The dragons impacted the sphere of chakra and started to grind into it. Unfortunately the rotation from the Kaiten was too much for them and they rebounded, returning to Pein. He made seals and yelled **"Doton: Doryuuheki!"** A wall of hardened mud sprung up in front of each Pein. The dragons struck the walls and died out. Suddenly the two on each side of Pein/Yahiko were knocked away, leaving him on his own. He peered through their eyes and watched as both were mutilated with a roar of **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" **

With only one body left Pein knew he was going to die.

Naruto circled his final prey. He could smell it. This was the one that had finished Jiraiya with his bare hands. The mental images began to flood his mind. The thoughts of his sensei, the man he had come to see as a grandfather, suffocate or bleed to death drove what little reasoning was left out of his mind.

He raced forward and slammed his fist into Pein's face. His prey was sent flying backwards into one of the mud walls he had created in defense. Naruto walked straight up to Pein and picked him up by his cloak. The impact had left the nose broken, one eye swollen shut and shattered the lower jaw. Naruto felt no remorse whatsoever.

He punched Pein in the stomach over and over, forcing Pein to spit up blood from the massive internal bleeding.

Deep inside Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi awoke from its sleep. _**'Almost'**_ it thought _**'now finish him boy and you will be mine.'**_

As if he could hear the demon inside of him, Naruto began forming a Rasengan. But the amount of power going into meant only one obliteration.

Hinata and Sakura were the first to reach the center of the city. Or were it should have been. They looked out at the size of the lake before them. "Um…Sakura, should there be a lake here?" When her question went unanswered, she took that for a "no".

For her part Sakura, was stunned. 'Naruto did all this? How? Why?' her mind was racing a mile a minute 'Where is he?' she thought. A sudden spike in chakra gave her the answer she needed. "Hinata, we need to get to where that chakra spike came from. Can you lead us there?" When she saw the bulging veins of the Byakugan, she took that for a "yes".

Pein could feel that his time was nearly up. For the past few minutes, he had been swimming through his memories. His life was flashing before his eyes and for the first time in many, many years…he felt like crying.

His idea had not been a bad one. The way he had tried to carry it out was. Now, with death mere feet away, he could see clearly. And what he saw frightened him. It was not Naruto, no. The boy had every right to kill him.

It was what he had done in the name of peace that frightened him. He had killed one of his best friends for this, all but enslaved the other, and killed so many innocent people. Suddenly Pein was jerked from his memories by his executioner. He watched as the ball of chakra came at him and suddenly disappeared from view as another body entered its path.

Konan had watched the entire fight from the rooftops. She knew that this would be their end. She had witnessed the near complete defeat of the leader of the Akatsuki and the destruction of Amegakure. She watched as the boy who did all this damage and destruction began to form the final attack in this battle. Before they both died, she had to tell Nagato how she felt.

As Naruto pulled his arm back, Sakura and Hinata arrived at the scene. They could see the man that he had in his grip, the Rasengan meant to kill him, and the evil expression upon his face. Sakura stopped dead in place, while Hinata ran towards him. Every muscle in Sakura's body said to run and hide.

Every muscle in Hinata's body said to work harder.

Naruto pulled his arm back and swung the Rasengan forward. Time seemed to slow down for him. He saw as a kunoichi dressed in an Akatsuki cloak rushed to block the attack for his prey. It didn't matter to him. She was an Akatsuki, so she needed to die also. Just as the Rasengan was about strike the woman, something hit Naruto in the back.

Time seemed to speed back up. Naruto thought about turning around to kill whatever it was, until his back started to get wet. A pair of arms wrapped around his body and the wetness became stronger. The scent of lavender filtered into his nose and it hit him like lightning bolt.

'**Hinata'**

"N-Naruto-k-kun, p-please stop" Hinata cried into Naruto's back. She could feel the chakra tails trying to burn her, but something stopped them.

Sakura snapped back into reality as the rest of the team caught up. "I-Is that Naruto?!" exclaimed Kiba. "It is indeed Uzumaki Naruto, Kiba" Shino replied "But something else is there too." Sasuke and Kakashi both had their Sharingan active and had burn the sights they had seen into memory. They shared single simultaneous thought 'Incredible.'

Off to the sides Yamato and Sai were both equally impressed.

Sakura finally remembered what was going on and realized that Hinata had continued towards Naruto. "Kakashi-Sensei! Hinata kept going towards Naruto! She could get hurt!" she yelled over to the gray-haired jonin.

"No, she won't Sakura. Look again" was his calm reply. She quickly faced the scene again and saw something that she would never forget. A single tear ran down Naruto's eye as he lowered his hand, the Rasengan falling apart in the process. The Kyuubi's chakra slowly dispersed and his facial features returned to normal.

Hinata held herself firm all the while never letting go. The stream of tears on her face began to lessen as Naruto returned to normal. As the last of the malevolent charka subsided, she heard Naruto whisper "I'm so sorry." He collapsed to his knees and began sobbing as the memories of what he had done came back to him. Hinata held him as he cried.

Konan and Nagato agreed the scene before them was astonishing. Not few scant minutes ago the boy had been ready to kill them and now he was weeping. "Pein-sama…"Konan started. "Nagato, Konan. My name is Nagato" he managed to mumble out of his broken jaw. She smiled. He had been in there all along. "Nagato, I have something to tell you."

Nagato used what little strength he had left to lift his finger to her mouth. "I already know."

Before anything else could happen, the sound of a thousand birds filled the surroundings. The team from Konoha looked on in shock as both the remaining Akatsuki were pierced by a Chidori to the heart. They were dead before they hit the ground.

There, behind the bodies stood a tall man in an orange mask. "Ah…I've been waiting to do that for a while. I do need to thank you Kakashi-san for showing me that move. It has come in handy a lot."

Kakashi stood still for a moment, the words repeating themselves in his mind 'Showing me that move…Kakashi-san….that move…Kakashi-san…move…Kakashi-san.'

"No. He's dead. There is no possible way that you are him!" Kakashi cried out "Stop playing games and show us your real face!"

"Very well, Kakashi-san" said the masked man as he removed the mask, revealing a single Sharingan eye. "I'll be taking back that gift now, Kakashi-san." Extending his hand outwards, Uchiha Obito smirked evilly.

**Wow. That was long. I hope it was worth the wait. **

**So, all the Akatsuki except for Tobi (Obito) are dead. Any one want to guess what happens next? **

**Anyway, I sure that some of you want to know about the Jutsu I made. Well I'll right now:**

**Raiton: Dendou Menshoku-** Lightning style (element): Electric Discharge is a Raiton jutsu where the user's hand is engulfed in electricity. The moment it makes contact with something solid, it discharges into said object.

**Goukakyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-** Similar to the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu except it creates copies of Goukakyuu no jutsu.

**Mugen Itami-** Infinite Pain creates spikes that drop down to the enemy and pierce the ground. Used in conjunction with Zetsu's Mokuton: Doku Funsha.

**Mokuton: Doku Funsha-** Wood style (element): Poison Injection is used in conjunction with Pein's Mugen Itami. Using the spikes as a medium, Zetsu injects poison into the body of the pierced person.

**Goseikou Shoheki-** Five Point Barrier is used by Pein to entrap a target. When normally used five form the barrier, while the sixth enters and captures the target after Zetsu's poison has weaken it.

**I hope that explains my jutsu. Anyways (again) please don't try to kill me (again). I'm almost done and Rage should be ending soon. I think I might do a follow up story that a chapter or two or three long.**

**Well until next time, Ja Ne (or good bye, which ever you prefer).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did NaruHina would be canon already and Sasuke wouldn't be an overpowered jerkoff. ... Anyways, lets get on with the story. Please Review!**

**Me:****Chapter 7. Wow. I never thought I would get to this point. How about you Itachi?**

**Itachi:****You killed me in the second chapter. If I could, I would kill you.**

**Me:****Ah, but you can't now can you. So answer the question….or else.**

**Itachi:****Or else what? You can do nothing to me.**

**Me:****(leans over to Itachi's ear) whisper whisper whisper**

**Itachi:****You wouldn't dare!**

**Me:****Try me.**

**Itachi:****Alright, fine. I always believed in you and never lost faith in your writing ability. There, you happy?**

**Me:****Thank you Itachi. That means a lo…. (turns head away to avoid the Uchiha Death Glare tm.) Well anyway, lets move onto the story shall we? **

"Normal talk"

'Normal thought'

**"Naruto angry talk"**

**'Naruto angry thought'**

"**Jutsu"**

'_**Kyuubi'**_

"_**Kyuubi"**_

_Flashback_

Kakashi stared at his supposedly dead friend. "How? How did you survive that? I saw that Iwa-nin cover you up with rocks" he asked in confusion. Obito lowered his hand as it began to shake and soon clenched into a fist. "You never bothered to check!" yelled Obito "you just assumed that I was dead. You were wrong."

Kakashi's head drooped. "You told me to get Rin to safety. I did so and I never got to return to the site of your death" he said in a subdued tone "I've lived the life that I believed you would have liked."

"So you've spent your life reading pornography, failing team after team, being late to everything, and spending hours at a time standing in front of the memorial stone honoring me. How touching" Obito replied, the sarcasm dripping of his words. "Maybe before my death but not after it. Not with what I've gained. In a way, I have to thank you Kakashi. If you and Rin hadn't left when you did, I may never have gained this power.

_Flashback_

_Obito lay on the ground, most of his right side being pinned or crushed by the giant boulder on top of him. He could see a little sliver of light and began to hope that Kakashi and Rin were trying to save him. _

_Day turned to night and the sliver of light disappeared. Obito's hopes were dashed upon the rocks around him. 'They aren't coming' he told himself 'they think I'm dead.' Suddenly shifting rock above him signaled that someone was there. "Help" he cried hoarsely, the dehydration and all the bleeding had sapped him of water long ago. _

_Rocks and boulders around his started to shutter. Whoever it was had heard him! Soon all that remained was the massive rock that covered him. It too was finally removed. He caught a glimpse of his savior but could not make out the details of his face or body. The man tapped a few pressure points and Obito knew no more._

_He awoke later as bright sun rays entered the room he was in. 'Where am I?' he asked himself. The previous day's events returned to him and he began to cry. 'They left me. They left me all alone without bothering to at least trying to rescue me or recover my body.' His despair soon turned to anger 'How dare they leave me! If it had been one of them, I would have stayed until I had their body. Dead or alive!' and the anger began to fester into something even more evil._

_Hate._

'_I'll get my revenge on them. I will make them suffer like I suffered.' His musings were cut short however as a person entered the room. Obito tried to sit up to greet his rescuer but found it to be of no use. "Don't bother trying to move at all. Your body must recover first" the mysterious man said. From his perspective, Obito would only see hair. "Excuse me sir" he asked "may I see the face of the person who rescued me?" The man chuckled and replied "Very well."_

_Slowly he turned to face Obito, who had activated his Sharingan to memorize the face he would forever be grateful to. Sharingan meet Sharingan, Obito's eye widened in shock. 'U-Uchiha' he thought. "Did the clan send you to find me?" he asked hopefully. _

_His hopes came crashing down again with a simple "No." _

"_Oh" was all Obito could think of. _

_Minutes passed by and not a sound was made. Obito suddenly realized that he didn't know this man's name. So allowing his curiosity get the better of his he asked "What's your name. I'm sure I'll know the name."_

_Once again the man chuckled, only far more darkly this time. "My name?" he asked back "Why don't you tell me yours first." 'Well that sounds fair" Obito thought "My name is Uchiha Obito. Now my I know yours?"_

_The older Uchiha walked closer to Obito's bed. He lowered his face so that it was even with Obito's. "My name child" he once again activated his Sharingan, only this time allowing it to change into the Mangekyo Sharingan "is Uchiha Madara." Obito knew of only one Madara._

"_You are the first Uchiha, aren't you? Y-You should be dead! You've got to be nearly 120 years old! How are you alive!" he screamed. 'T-this doesn't make any sense. He should by all rights be dead or at least very old.' Indeed, Madara only appeared to be in his 30's. "Do you wish to have this power as well?" Madara asked, interrupting Obito's thoughts "Well, do you?"_

_Obito could only nod his head. Yes, he wanted the power that his clan progenitor had so that he could have his revenge on Kakashi and Rin and even Minato-sensei. 'Yes. They will all pay for what they did to me.'_

_Years passed by quickly. After his body healed, Obito had begun to train tirelessly with Madara. He learned jutsu after jutsu and increased his chakra reserves on an unbelievable level. At one point in their training, they came across three young Ame-nin. The three had a dream to end all the wars in the world. _

_Madara sat and listened to them. His mind began to set the frameworks for his plan to come to fruition. He stopped the youngest of the three as they left to continue their travels. "Nagato, come here for a moment." Nagato came as asked and questioned Madara "Yes Madara-san, what do need?"_

"_Nagato, I have an idea how you can bring peace to the world" he told the younger shinobi. "Y-You do?" Nagato asked innocently "How?" Madara looked straight into Nagato's eyes, Sharingan active and told him "You must gather the biju."_

"_What do the great demons have to do with world peace?" Madara leaned forward and began to whisper the plan into Nagato's ear. Every second his face would grow more solemn. At the end, the Uchiha pulled away from Nagato. "So, do you understand boy?"_

_Nagato shook his head. "That would only cause more pain and suffering for everyone. That is not what…" His rant was cut short with Madara's whisper of __**"Tsukiyomi"**__. Nagato found himself on a cross. His arms were strapped to either side of him and below his stood Madara. _

"_What is this" he cried. "This is the world of Tsukiyomi. Here I control EVERYTHING. And now, for the next seventy-two hours, you will witness all that you hold dear be destroyed. Begin."_

_A second later Nagato fell to the ground screaming in pain. Yahiko and Konan ran back inside to save their friend from the Uchiha if they had to. They found Nagato on the floor, his eyes unfocused and near unconsciousness. "What did you do to Nagato, Uchiha?" Yahiko yelled._

_Madara simply shrugged and replied "He asked me to use a Genjutsu on him to see if he could dispel it. Apparently he couldn't." Obito had been watching the entire exchange. 'Why did he do that to the kid? I'll ask later.' _

_As they left, Madara could feel the change in the boy. 'Just as planned.' _

_Obito approached Madara after the others had departed. "Why did you do that to Nagato?" he asked. Madara turned to him and smirked "I'll tell you soon" and with that, the elder Uchiha began to walk away._

_Flashback break_

"The original clan leader couldn't have possibly have been alive for this long" Sasuke said. "Ah that's what I thought at first to. Until he explained it to me" Obito replied.

"As he tried to take my body."

Sasuke froze. 'It's just like…' "Orochimaru wanted to do to you, right? Where do you think he learned of it?" Obito asked, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts "Uchiha Madara was an indescribably powerful man and yet, he fell to the fool of the clan."

"Now that I have fulfilled your request, Kakashi, I have other business to conduct. Starting with Naruto-kun over there" Obito said in a smooth voice. As he began to move towards the jinchuriki, Kakashi and Sasuke intercepted him. "I will not allow you to do anything to my brother!" Sasuke yelled. Obito lowered his head and started laughing. "You have no choice in the matter cousin!" His head snapped up and made eye contact with Naruto.

"Tsukiyomi!"

Naruto's world suddenly inverted. There was no one around and the landscape had changed considerably. 'Shit, I'm in a genjutsu' Naruto thought. "Not just any genjutsu, Naruto-kun. This is Tsukiyomi" Obito called out from the darkness "I control everything here and now, you will face oblivion."

Before he could ponder the statement, something very familiar appeared. Something made out of metal and something that he hopped never to see open. The cage of the Kyuubi no Yoko. _**"Hello, Naruto."**_

Naruto spun around and found himself face to face with another him. 'No' he thought, as he looked the new entity before him up and down. The most noticeable differences were that the whisker marks were much larger now, his normally cerulean blue eyes were crimson red, and the nine giant tails that grew out the tailbone.

"_**Hello gaki. I've been waiting for my freedom for a long time. Now I will have it" **_the Kyuubi roared. "You are going to have to take it from my cold dead hands fox." Naruto roared back. _**"That is the general idea."**_

On the outside world, Naruto fell to the ground screaming in pain and clutching his head. Sasuke and Kakashi knew immediately what Obito had done. "You are going to pay for that _old_ friend" Kakashi said, sliding into his taijutsu stance. "Very well. Come. Both of you, I wish to see how the last two Sharingan users stack up to me" Obito replied.

Sasuke charged first, jumping at Obito. A powerful kick by Obito sent the younger Uchiha flying backwards, hitting a tree. While Obito had taken care of Sasuke, Kakashi had disappeared beneath the ground to perform **"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"**. Obito knew thought and jumped away as Kakashi's arms exploded out of the ground.

"Come now Kakashi. I won't fall for such simple tricks. Try harder" Obito called to him from the air. "Who said it was for me to hit you?" the silver haired jonin replied. Obito turned around in time to see Sasuke begin his attack.

Grabbing Obito, Sasuke spun him in the direction of a right kick. The leg made impact with his ribs. Saskue then punched him in the chest, sending Obito downwards. Finally, just as Obito hit the ground, so to did Sasuke's chakra reinforced leg on top of Obito's body. The resulting explosion left a giant crater in the ground.

Sasuke jumped out and landed next to Kakashi. "Shishi Rendan. And don't you forget it" he called out to the other Uchiha. As the smoke and dust cleared, both were shocked at the sight before them. Uchiha Obito was completely unharmed. "Yes, I do think I will remember that move. It will serve me well after I kill you" Obito said.

"Sasuke" Kakashi whispered "we need to end this now. You know what to do." Sasuke nodded. As one they went through three seals. 'Ox, Hare, Monkey' **"Chidori!"** they yelled. Utilizing their impressive speed, Kakashi and Sasuke came at Obito from different sides. They drove a single shot into each of their enemy's sides.

'That should do it' Sasuke thought. His victory was shot lived as Obito stood back up, as though nothing had happened. The holes from both the Chidori were healed up already.

Obito began to laugh again. "Did you think that such a pathetic attack would harm ME!" he shouted "I have the power of Uchiha Madara and as such, I am IMMORTAL!"

Naruto and the Kyuubi were still fighting each other inside of Naruto's mind. _**"Give it up boy. You will never prevail over me. I am the king of demons and you are just a stupid little human"**_ the demon said. "Give up?" Naruto asked "I will never give up!" The two continued to exchange blows, neither gaining nor losing ground to the other.

Obito looked over at Naruto's prone body. The others of the group had moved him away from the battle, so as to protect him. He scanned the group to see if there was something that he could use to his advantage. 'Yes. There we go. If the fox cannot over power him, then he shall fall to the fox's influence.'

"N-Naruto-kun please wake up" Hinata said quietly. Hinata had about died when he had first been caught in the genjutsu. The scream he had let out was terrifying and the struggling meant that he was still trapped. So Hinata did what she could, since she was unable to help directly. "Please Naruto-k-kun wake up and come back to m-me."

The echo of her words was heard inside of Naruto's mind. "See fox. That is why you won't win. I have people to protect and someone to love. You will not take that from me!" Naruto began to push the Kyuubi back towards the seal and even with all its might, the demon could not withstand the constant barrage. _**'No! I will not be defeated by the likes of this human! Not again!'**_ it roared in its mind.

"Hehehe" Obito chuckled malevolently "My business seems to be taking too long. So, it is time to help it along." Sasuke and Kakashi looked confused, until they realized that he was talking about Naruto. "What exactly do you want with him, Obito?" Kakashi asked. He hopped that what ever it was, they could stop it.

"He will become the new Kyuubi no Yoko, Kakashi. Only his consciousness stands in the way. And once that is gone, I will command the demon to destroy all who oppose me and my revenge" Obito said to his former comrade. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need the demon to win."

And with that, Obito rushed towards Naruto. He made three seals that Kakashi recognized **"Chidori!"** Obito cried and drove it into Hinata's chest.

Naruto had the demon almost inside the seal, when he heard the scream of his Hinata. 'No!' he thought. Whether the fox was inside the seal or outside made no difference to him anymore. He opened his eyes and the sight before him made his blood run cold.

Obito's hand was sticking out the backside of Hinata. The sight engraved itself into Naruto's mind. Everything seemed to fade away and once again he found himself face to face with the Kyuubi. _**"Do you want your revenge, Naruto? Do you want to kill him in the most painful way possible?"**_ it asked him. He nodded. _**"Very well then. Surrender your body to me and together, we will kill this insolent fool!" **_Naruto walked towards the demon as it walked towards him. Before they became one though the fox had one simple thought _**'All too easy'**_.

Obito watched as Naruto began to change. His skin began to peel away and blood red chakra began to cover him. Nine chakra tails began to form as his eyes shifted from blue to red and his pupils became slitted. As the transformation died down, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato noticed something different from the four tailed transformation.

Sakura didn't have time to ponder her thoughts though, as she began to heal Hinata. 'Amazing' she thought 'not one vital point was hit and it went all the way through her. Thanks to that little miracle, it will be easy to heal her, but what about Naruto?'

Obito walked towards the nine tailed beast before him. "Kyuubi, knell before your new master." The beast stood still. "I said knell!" Obito screamed, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. When the beast still stood tall, Obito activated the Tsukiyomi. "You will knell before me or die, insolent beast!"

The monster shrugged off the Genjutsu. Obito stood still, shocked that the Tsukiyomi could be removed with such little effort. Before he could wonder why the demon would not obey him, Obito suddenly found himself face to face with it. _**"You will die now!" **_it roared. It imbedded its claw into Obito's neck and began to pull his head off, slowly.

"N-no. S-stop. I-I w-will d-do an-nyth-thing for y-you" Obito gurgled out. He knew he would die now of either blood loss or having his head ripped off. He was hoping for the blood loss. The demon watched as the last bit of life slowly drained out of the Uchiha's eyes. When the body went completely limp, it dropped it and roared in victory.

Sakura was about finished healing the hole in Hinata as she woke up. "Hold still Hinata. I'm almost finished healing you." Hinata nodded. When it was done, Sakura helped Hinata up. "Wh-where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Her answer came from the demon itself. The roared knocked everyone backwards. Hinata and Sakura got up first. Behind them, Kiba, Shino, Yamato, and Sai stood up. On the other side of the field, Sasuke and Kakashi got up.

Kiba heard Akamaru whimpering behind him, while Shino's bugs were buzzing in fear. Neither had happened before.

"Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata cried out "I'm ok. We are all ok. Please calm down now!" The demon started howling and turned to her. Its eyes held no joy, no love, no hope. It began to laugh.

"_**Naruto is gone little girl. THERE S ONLY THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!"**_

**Sooooo…. There you have it. Chapter 7 is done. Probably only one more chapter to do. And then what you ask? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Please review and expect Chapter 8 to be out at least within the next week. And please, don't kill me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Me:****Chapter 8. Damn. Well folks this is it. The end of Rage. **

**Itachi:****Finally.**

**Me:****What was that Itachi?**

**Itachi:****Oh, ah nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Me:****(glares) I do hope you didn't say anything that might…….aggravate me. **

**Itachi:****(raises hands in defense) Of course not! Why would I do that?**

**Me:****…………………..**

**Itachi:****………………….**

**Me:****……………….. you had best run now.**

**Itachi:****Um……Later!**

**Me:****(sighs) Well, I have to catch that Uchiha. Um, who want to give the disclaimer?**

**Naruto:****Oh! I do! I do!**

**Me:****(sighs again) Go ahead. I'll be back soon (insert sound of cocking a shotgun). **

**Naruto:****Alex (the crazy author hunting Itachi) doesn't own Naruto. If he did**

**NaruHina would be canon already and Sasuke wouldn't be an overpowered jerkoff. **

**Naruto:****That's what I keep telling Kishimoto! But does he listen, no!**

**Itachi:****(sound of shotgun being fired) Oh my God! He shot me in the knee cap!**

**Me:****Heh heh heh. **

"Normal talk"

'Normal thought'

**"Naruto angry talk"**

**'Naruto angry thought'**

"**Jutsu"**

'_**Kyuubi'**_

"_**Kyuubi"**_

_Flashback_

"_**Naruto is gone little girl. THERE IS ONLY THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!"**_

Hinata and the rest of the team stood still as rocks. The voice of the demon echoed through Hinata's mind _'Naruto is gone……Naruto……gone……gone. No he can't be gone!'_

"You lie demon! Naruto-kun can't be gone. He's too strong to lose to you!" she roared at the Kyuubi. "Yeah. Naruto would never lose himself to such an evil monster. He'd fight until he was dead!" Sakura added. The response they got was not what they were expecting.

"_**Silly girls. You know nothing of this boy. He willing gave into my power when the weak little Hyuuga was injured by the Uchiha. You should have felt his rage. It gave me feelings of déjà vu. He was more like me then he would have admitted." **_The Kyuubi smirked evilly. On the inside however, the Demon was having difficulty dealing with the blonde.

He knew he had to finish the fight with Naruto before the rest of the humans figured out that he wasn't in full control of this body. If they did, then all his careful planning would have pointless.

"You and Naruto are nothing alike, monster" everyone looked over at Sasuke "He cares too much about others. A monster like you cares about no one but itself." _**"That may be true little Uchiha" **_The Kyuubi laughed _**"But even those who appear completely selfless have a little voice that screams at them to forget everyone else. To live for only one's self. Just like the Ichibi's vessel before this brat defeated him."**_

"Even if you have taken over his body" Kakashi spoke up "I'll bet all of my books, that you don't have control of his mind." The Kyuubi just growled. "You of all beings, should know never to underestimate him."

"Yeah, he's too stubborn to lose to anyone!" Kiba yelled. Memories of the Chuunin exam years before floated to the surface of his mind. 'Even when he doesn't stand any chance, he gets back up and finds a way to win that no else would have ever thought of!'

"I agree. Uzumaki Naruto would not surrender is mind to a demon. Especially if it put those he considers friends in harms way." The sound of Shino speaking caught the rest of the team off guard. That was the most he had spoken the entire mission. Shino caught the looks "I speak from my observations of his actions. While the mass destruction in his wake may have been caused by Naruto, he was being heavily influenced by the demon Kyuubi."

"Dickless would not let you defeat him, demon." Sai's nickname for Naruto seemed a little out of place in such a serious moment, but it was the only way he could really show that he cared. "I take that back. If anyone is dickless, it is you Kyuubi" he said out loud with that simple smile of his.

Everyone around him sweat-dropped. The Kyuubi just growled. He did not like this insolent human. _**'He's first.'**_ the Kyuubi thought.

"Sai, this may not be the best time for you to agitate the demon" Yamato whispered into his ear. "Yamato-taisho" Sai started "If we stall for time, Naruto-kun may be able to over power the demon's control. Correct?" Yamato nodded "Then if the demon's concentration is elsewhere, would he not have an easier time reaching his goal?"

Yamato nodded. He knew where this was going. He looked over at Kakashi and made a motion with his hands. Kakashi turned to the rest of the team. "Everyone, we are going to help Naruto right now" he whispered. "How Kakashi-sensei?"

The copy ninja's head turned back the altered form of his student. "We are going to fight the Kyuubi." The gasps he heard behind him could only have come from Hinata and Sakura. "I-I can't h-hurt N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said softly.

"Sensei? Are you sure?" Sakura asked her teacher. Kakashi peered at them over his shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura. This is Naruto, or rather his body. It can handle what we plan on doing to it." Looking over at Sasuke, Kakashi nodded. In an instant both Sharingan users rushed forward. The Kyuubi brought both arms up to deflect the attacks and realized too late that this rush was just a decoy. Looking away from the Uchiha and his Sensei, Kyuubi watched as Sakura threw a chakra enhanced punch at him.

Kyuubi managed to dodge the punch before it made contact, only to realize that again this was just a distraction. Hinata appeared behind him and pulled back her hand. 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun but this is to help you' she thought as her fist shot forward to strike. Kyuubi knew that it was impossible to dodge at this distance but moved just enough to make it a glancing blow on his hip.

That glancing blow was all Hinata needed.

Kyuubi realized with a start that his leg was moving sluggishly. _**'Kuso! That little bitch! How dare she defy the great Kyuubi!'**_ Another fist brought him out of his thoughts. Hinata continued to strike Naruto's body with Juuken strike after Juuken strike. 'Come back Naruto-Kun! Come back to me!' she thought.

Off to the side, Sai began to draw as many beasts as could. 'I will not allow this to happen.' he thought 'Though he maybe rude, loud, and irritating. Naruto-kun was…no is my very first friend. This bond means everything to me.' Once all the drawings were finished, Sai made his signature seals and cried **"Ninpou: Chojuu Giga!"**

The drawing came to life and turned to Sai for their orders. "Go and hold down those tails!" The ink beasts rushed forward and tackled the Kyuubi's tails. Roaring in rage, the demon tried to shake off the creatures only to find it useless. He immediately had to return his attention to the Hyuuga.

High above the rest of the fighters, Shino stood on the cloud of Kikaichu. 'Uzumaki Naruto, you and I are far more alike than you realize' he thought 'we both have been shunned by the majority of the village because we are different. And so because of the common bond we share as well as the fact that Hinata cares deeply for you, I shall assist you in anyway I can.'

Watching the others enter battle with the Kyuubi, Shino knew that it was time for him to enter as well. Slowly, his Kikaichu began to cover the chakra cloak of the demon fox.

Wait for an open shot was beginning to aggravate Kiba. Looking over at Akamaru, his resolve steeled. 'No. This isn't for us. We are doing this for our friend Naruto.' Returning his gaze to the fight, he called to Akamaru "Come on boy, lets get ready!" Jumping onto the massive dogs back, they cried in unison **"Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

As the smoke cleared, the shinobi and his ninken were replaced by two feral looking Kibas. "Ready Akamaru?" called the real Kiba from above. "Woof!" came the reply from below. As the Kyuubi flailed about, Kiba finally saw his chance. "Okay boy! Lets go! **"Gatsuuga!"** The two drilling forms shot at the demon and impacted directly in the chest.

Kyuubi was knocked backwards. Standing up he roared loudly _**"Enough!"**_ The others were knocked off their feet. _**"I will finish this right now!"**_ He decided to kill the Hyuuga first. _**'She is the only true threat to my control over this body.'**_ Rushing forward quicker than anyone could see, the Kyuubi picked up Hinata by the neck and began to crush it. "Na-ru-to-kun. Hel-p me pl-ease…" she called out to him. _**"He cannot help you now. He has already die…."**_ The demon was cut off as the other hand gripped the one holding Hinata.

'Leave her alone!' Naruto roared in his mind. The cry was enough to force the Kyuubi to release Hinata. _**'WHY WON'T YOU DIE!'**_ it fired back. As Hinata fell away, Naruto and Kyuubi fought for control of his body. Gripping his own neck, Naruto began to choke the demon, while it desperately struggled to pull the other arm away.

As suddenly as it all began, Naruto's body went still.

"What's happening?" Kiba asked. Approaching cautiously, Sakura took Naruto's vital signs. "Well, he's still alive. But other than that, I can't tell what's going on…" "They are fighting inside his mind" Everyone turned to look at Sasuke. "How do you know Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

Turning away, he continued "Because Sakura, I did the same thing with Orochimaru. He tried to take my body and we fought inside my mind. That is where I defeated him. He was forced from my body, back to his own and then I killed him." "But how does that help us!" yelled Kiba, who was now confused. "Kiba, does the Kyuubi have a body to return to?" the Inuzuka turned to face Shino.

"No. Why do you ask….Oh I get it now! If that baka kills the demon in his mind, then that's the end of it for good!" Shino just sighed 'I should point out that he is the baka, since Naruto figured it out before him but why bother.'

"Sasuke-kun!" The irritating call could be only one thing. 'Shit. I forgot about them.' Sasuke thought. As soon as he finished his thought three forms suddenly jumped out from the destroyed building. "Sasuke-kun! How dare you forget us!" yelled Karin.

"Do the two of you feel the same?" asked Sasuke. Suigetsu looked over at Jugo, who didn't even seem to be paying attention. "Na. We would found each other again eventually, but this whore just couldn't deal with that."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU WATER SLURPING ASSHOLE!?" Karin screamed back. "I called you a whore, whore. Do you see a problem with that Sasuke?"

"I'm not getting into this one. Your on your own Suigetsu."

"Oh well." Replied Suigetsu.

"I think we can do the introductions later, after Naruto returns to us." Hinata spoke as loudly as she could. 'Come back Naruto-kun.'

Inside Naruto's mind

"_**Come now gaki. Do you really think you can beat me? I have always overpowered you." **_"Shut the hell, demon! I can beat you!"

"_**Then come. LET US SEE WHO WILL LIVE AND WHO WILL DIE!"**_ Dashing forward, Kyuubi swiped at Naruto who ducked and rolled away. Jumping back up, Naruto made his favorite cross seal and cried out **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**Four more Narutos popped into existence and took up positions beside the original.

"_**Please, I know everyone of your moves" **_said Kyuubi,__as his tails struck the clones. They exploded into smoke as Naruto rushed forward through the haze, in an attempt to attack the demon. His strike never made contact.

Kyuubi was clutching his hand in its own. _**"tsk, tsk, tsk. Did you really think that would work? I'm disappointed gaki."**_ Kyuubi swung Naruto into the ground, leaving a massive crater. Pulling himself out of the crater, Naruto stood back up and made the cross seal again. This time, about a dozen clones came into being. _**"You still don't get it? Do you?" **_asked Kyuubi.

Rushing forward, completely ignoring the clones he picked up Naruto by the neck and punched him in the stomache.

Repeatedly.

On the outside, Naruto began to cough up blood. "Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata. Sakura rushed over to try and help her teammate. Placing her hand over his chest, she began to heal him as best she could. "Sakura-san, what's wrong with him?" asked Hinata. Frowning, the pink haired kunoichi looked over at her friend. "I don't know Hinata, I just don't know."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and asked "You know what's happening, don't you?" Sasuke shrugged and replied "And if I do?" A sudden spike in killer intent drew his attention. "If you know something Uchiha, help Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke with such venom that even Sai felt a little uncomfortable. Recovering from his own shock, Sasuke looked into her white eyes. "Hinata, do you believe in Naruto?" he asked. "Of course I do Uchiha." She replied with the same venom as before.

"Then, he doesn't need help. I know he can kill that thing on his own. All he needs to do is figure it out himself."

The sound of laughter woke Naruto from unconsciousness. _**"Just give up Naruto. You can't beat me." **_Struggling up, he spit the blood out of his mouth. "Never. I will never give up. Not now, not ever and especially never to you monster."

"_**Monster? Your calling me a monster? Hahahahahaha. I'm the monster? Lets see who the real monster is, shall we?"**_

A sudden flash forced Naruto to close his eyes. The sound of screaming caught his attention and he slowly opened his eyes. He tried not to vomit. In front of him was a woman holding her son, both impaled on his clawed hand. 'No! I didn't do this! This was all you!" Naruto cried. The scene flashed again and Naruto found himself standing over the bodies of an entire family.

And again his hands were covered in blood. The blood of elders, adults, and children. The blood was everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the ceiling and most of all, himself. This time, he did vomit. _**"Don't try to fool yourself, Naruto. You did all this and you enjoyed yourself!"**_ "No! This was all because of you! You made me do this!"

"_**No. This is your fault. You took my power when you found out the pervert died. You came here to kill the one who took your sensei away. You did this because you wanted revenge. That's all. And look what you did. YOU killed these innocents, not me. You are the monster!"**_

"I didn't mean to…I didn't want to hurt anyone else…I…I….I…I…I." Naruto collapsed to his knees and began to cry. "No. This isn't real." Naruto stood up "Come and fight me like a real man."

"_**Hah, I'm not a real man as you put it. I am the king of all demons. And that is how I will fight."**_

"Okay then. Come and fight me like you have honor, demon."

The scene before him disappeared. "So? Where are you? Are you too afraid to face me?" Naruto called out. _**"I fear no one gaki! But why don't we have some real fun?" **_ The scenery phased into something new. It was Konoha. But what horrified Naruto was that this Konoha was burning to the ground and everyone was dead. "Wh-what is this?

"_**This is what I'm going to do after I kill you. Do you like it? I plan on doing this everywhere I go. Ah….I can't wait."**_ said Kyuubi.

"Well guess what. Your going to be waiting for a very long time. I'll finish you here."

Naruto walked through the dead streets of this fake Konoha. He already knew where he would find the demon. Finally he came to a stop in front of the Hokage Tower. _**"So, you finally arrived."**_ spoke the Biju as he jumped from the roof. "I see you like the form of my body?" asked Naruto

"_**Of course I do, seeing as how it will be my body relatively soon."**_ replied Kyuubi. "Well, lets end this Kyuubi." _**"I couldn't have said it better myself."**_

Forming cross-seals, both combatants created kage bunshin. _**"To predictable Naruto" **_"Oh yeah, well then lets see you dodge this!" All five Narutos rushed forward, all rushing towards the real Kyuubi. _**'Stupid brat, when will he lear…' **_his thoughts were cut off as a fist impacted his chin sending him into the air.

'_**What just happened?' **_Kyuubi thought to himself. "How did like that demon? I call that **"Chika Dageki."** Didn't know about that, did ya? I've got all sorts of attacks like that, hidden away from you!" Naruto yelled.

"_**It matters not. I will kill you with overwhelming power!"**_ roared the Kyuubi as he swung his fist at the blond. Naruto back-flipped out of range before being hit by the chakra enhanced fit. Landing on his feet, Naruto was about to joke about the kitsune's skills until several fists made contact with his back.

The force sent him flying into a building. Crawling out of the rubble, Naruto saw his attackers. The Kyuubi clones. 'Kuso. I can't believe I forgot about them.' Suddenly the four clones became four dozen. 'H-how is that possible?' _**"Now do you see how utterly out-classed you are? Just give up and your 'precious people' will die quick and painlessly" 'As if.'**_

"No."

"_**No? You would condemn your loved ones to die horrible deaths?"**_ queried Kyuubi.

"You wouldn't have done that anyway." Naruto answered. _**"Oh well. Can't say I didn't try."**_ "You think this is funny?!" cried Naruto "You find this funny?!" _**"Yes. Actually I do. I'm fighting a little mortal inside his mind for dominance of his body. So, yes. This is absolutely fucking hilarious."**_

'Inside my mind?' Naruto thought "That's right. This is MY mind. It is mine and so is my body." _**'No! How could I let that slip out!'**_ Kyuubi thought to himself. "So Kyuubi. Since this is MY mind, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Creating five kage bunshin, they all began to form one attack.

"This is it Kyuubi! This is the end for you!" Naruto cried as he held his hand in the air, while the clones spun their hands.

"_**Foolish mortal! You think you can kill me! The great Kyuubi no Yoko! Then come! And face your fate!!"**_ Kyuubi concentrated all his chakra in to his fist. _**"This is THE END FOR YOU!!"**_ Roared Kyuubi as he charged forward. "Okay boss! We're done! Go kill this fucker whose ruined our life!" yelled one of the Naruto clones.

"This"

"_**Is"**_

"_**It!"**_"It!"

"_**Kitsune Doriru!"**_ "Fuuton: Oodama RasenShuriken!"

The two massive attacks connected and the explosion that resulted destroyed the false Konoha. Naruto blacked out. Waking up several hours later, he noticed that he ws floating in an empty white space. 'Where am I?' he thought 'am I dead?!'

"Oi, Naruto." The call seemed to come from everywhere. "Behind you, ya baka."

Turning around, ready to fight, Naruto found himself face-to-face with Jiraiya. "E-Ero-sennin? I'm dead, aren't I?" Laughing loudly Jiraiya, looked Naruto straight in the eye and said "I HOPE you're not dead. You have a great destiny to fulfill."

"Oh come on Ero-sennin! I just fought the Kyuub…..Wait a second! W-where is he!" Naruto yelled, looking around. "Don't worry Naruto. You did it. You did what no one else could do."

With a profoundly stupid look on his face, Naruto asked "Did what?"

Jiraiya sighed heavily 'Why do I always train the idiots?' he asked himself. "You killed the Kyuubi, Naruto. Not even you fa….favorite Hokage could do that!" 'That was a close one.' He mentally wiped his brow.

Without even noticing his sensei's slip-up, Naruto asked "Then if I killed the demon, why am I here talking to you?"

'Ungrateful little…' "Well Naruto, you are here because I wanted to ask somethings of you." He answered. "If its to continue writing you filthy books, then NO WAY!"

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE IDIOT!" Jiraiya yelled "All I wanted you to do was deliver a message to Tsunade." His voice crack a little. Now Naruto could fully appreciate what his sensei wanted him to do. "Ji-Jiraiya-sensei? W-where is the message?"

"Thank you Naruto. It's inside my yukata. Inside my left chest pocket. And Naruto," said blond looked into his sensei's eyes "Thank You."

Naruto blacked out again. Opening his eyes again, he found himself looking at the blue hair of the woman he loved. "Hinata-chan" picking her head up off his chest, Hyuuga Hinata stared into the ocean blue eyes of the young man she loved. "Naruto-kun!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

After her moment of having him to herself, she helped him up. Looking around, he was surprised to see Sakura sitting next to Sasuke. "Hey,…Teme."

"Hey,…Dobe."

Their intricate greeting for each other was observed by all. Sakura and Kakashi were the only two to actually understand it for what it really was. What it boiled down to was "Glad your back Sasuke." And "I know Naruto."

"Hina-chan" Naruto began "Help me over to Jiraiya's body." Looking over at him she asked worriedly "Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" He nodded "Yeah. I saw him before I woke up. He asked me to do a few things."

"Okay Naruto-kun." They, as well as the others walked over to the fallen Sannin. Knelling down he opened the yukata and found the note right where he was told it would be. "Kaka-sensei, would you?" Knowing what Naruto was asking, the jonin nodded. "Sure, I'll get him."

Turning to Yamato, Kakashi said "Get everyone ready to go." Nodding, Yamato called the others to attention. "Okay. We are getting ready to pull out and return to Konoha. You three" looking at Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo "are more than welcome to return with us."

They looked amongst each other and nodded. Karin looked around at the events going on 'What am I doing? I'm going to Konoha? For what, Sasuke? Look at him. He seems to be happy with that little pink haired slut. Whatever, I'll stay for a few days and leave.' She thought to herself.

"Okay, we all ready?" With a course of "Hai's" Yamato lead the way back to Konoha and the consequences of Naruto's rage.

**Well, that's it. Fret not (don't worry) the sequel ****Aftermath**** should be up (relatively) soon. So who want to say goodbye for now?**

**Naruto:****Um I guess I will. Until next time people. Hey wait… what ever happened to Itachi? I heard the shotgun blast and…**

**Me:****Do you really want to find out? (glares menacingly)**

**Naruto:****No!**

**Me:**** Good. So until next time everybody.**


End file.
